The Annoying Visit
by Sinner1412
Summary: Carly is having her niece staying over and it seems that her niece and Jack don't get along. If Jack wants to spend quality time with Carly he has to become friends with her niece.


**Sinner1412: I figured that there should more Jack and Carly stories so might as well make one. Anyway, I don't own anything in this story but the stuff I made up on my own. **

* * *

A few weeks after defeating Goodwin and the Dark Signers, pretty much everything went back to normal…well almost everything went back to normal.

_BOOM!!!_

"Dammit Jack, I told you not to over do it on the engine!" Crow yelled. Jack just glared at him and yelled back that it wasn't his fault.

Yusei just sighed before working back on the computer, checking to see what went wrong. It seems that the problem was that the engine was overheated.

"You guys, why don't we take a break?" Yusei suggested. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Crow and Jack's bickering.

Before going on their break, the guys cleaned up the mess that was created by the explosion before heading out.

"Man, I can't wait till the tournament!" Crow exclaimed to the guys. The guys couldn't help but agree. It felt great to be free from the pressure of saving the world. After the issue about the Dark Signers was resolved, Yusei and Aki became an item along with Jack and Carly.

"So, guys how are you with your girlfriends?" Crow teased. Ever since Crow found out that Jack and Yusei was going out with Carly and Aki, he couldn't help but tease them about it.

"Fine." The two said in union, well Jack more like exclaimed it.

"Well that's boring…oh look there's Aki and Carly." Crow stated as he pointed to the direction where he saw Aki and Carly. Before Jack or Yusei could react, Crow started to drag them to the direction of their girlfriends.

"*giggle* Yeah, I know what you mean. Oh look the guys are here." Carly said. Aki turned around and saw Yusei and the others.

"Hello. What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were busy working the engine for the tournament." Aki questioned, not that she mind. She enjoys the time she spends with Yusei when he's not working.

"Yeah, but we decided we should take a break." Yusei replied, sitting himself by Aki and placed his arm around her waist.

"Did the engine explode again?" Carly asked Jack before he sat himself down besides her. Jack just grunted in reply with Carly found cute since he was too stubborn to admit the engine was a failure.

Crow also sat himself down, but he then realize the two couples were having there little moment. _Damn, I really should get a girlfriend, _Crow thought. Instead of dealing with the couples 'happy moment,' Crow told the guys he was going to hang out somewhere else.

"So what were you two talking about before we got here?" Yusei asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Carly was just telling that her niece is coming over to stay with her for a few months or so. And a friend of mine that moved away before I realized I had psychic, is coming to stay at my apartment for a while." Aki replied.

"Yeah, and were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to pick them up from the airport tomorrow." Carly added.

The guys agreed to come, well Yusei agreed. Jack was about to disagreed but he was convinced after Carly kissed him, which turn into a short make out session. Ever since they got together, it became easier to convince Jack to do anything.

After a while, Yusei took Aki back to the shop to show her the development of the engine and Carly took Jack to her apartment to help her clean up the place for her niece.

* * *

Once they were in the apartment, Jack removed his coat and placed it on a chair and sat on the couch while he waited. Carly told him to wait since she had to change into her cleaning cloths. When Carly came back, Jack blushed a bit. Carly didn't have her glasses on and had her hair tied into a ponytail. She wore short jean shorts and white t-shirt.

"Okay, Jack I need you to clean up the living room. I'll clean up the bathroom." Carly stated as she gave Jack the necessary cleaning supplies. Jack started to straighten out the papers that were on the living room table while Carly left to clean the bathroom.

When Jack was almost finished cleaning up, he heard Carly scream.

"Carly!? Carly!? Are you okay?" Jack yelled as he ran towards the bathroom. He's face turned beat red as soon as he went in the bathroom.

On the floor, Carly was unconscious and leaning against the tub with an empty bucket nesting on her head at an angle. It looked cute from Jack's point of view but that wasn't what made Jack's face red.

**Jack's POV**

I could feel my face heat up as I stared at Carly's shirt. Her shirt was soaked and I could see her bra. I know I shouldn't be looking but I couldn't help it. I then noticed a bar of soap by her. Clumsy as she is, she probably slipped on it.

I chuckled to myself before I carried her to her room, trying my best not to look at her chest. Before I placed her on the bed, I realized I had to remove her shirt since it was still wet. I placed on the bed in a sitting position with her body leaning against mine. My hands slowly inched its way to the hem of the shirt. Once I grabbed hold of it I slowly brought it up.

When I removed her shirt, she started to wake up. I stayed very still hoping she won't get the wrong idea. She opened her eyes a bit before pushing me into the bed, with her on top. She then wrapped her arms around me and went back to sleep.

Damn, this can be very bad and very good at the same time.

* * *

**Sinner1412: It's so hard to do the first chapter. Well I'll try my best to finish this story along with the other stories I have on hold. If you have any suggestions for the story or any thing just tell me. Right now, my head is so dead.**


End file.
